Damaged Goods
by x Lost Hero x
Summary: Ziva is damaged goods and she doesn't know what to do. That is, until a certain someone shows up. Tiva One-Shot. Fixed and reposted.


**So I wrote this and realized how much it was messed up so I fixed Ziva's dialogue and now I'm reposting it. Haha. I don't own NCIS...

* * *

**She was damaged goods. After Somalia, she knew that nobody would want her anymore. So much had happened there...she shouldn't have made it out. He shouldn't have risked his life for her. It would be better for her to be dead than to be damaged. Ziva didn't know what Tony was thinking. He shouldn't have saved her.

They had been back for about two weeks. In those two weeks Ziva had decided that she wanted to become a citizen. She went to Director Vance and he had blatantly told her that she was damaged goods. He said that he didn't know if he wanted her on the team after everything that happened.

She needed to become a citizen. She needed to be on the team though. Ziva did not know what she would do without the team. They had become her family in the past three years. She couldn't even dream of leaving now. She needed them. She needed to stay in America.

Ziva spent most of her nights alone. What Vance had said had ultimately hurt her. Ziva spent her nights reminiscing about the time she had spent with Tony before everything happened. She wanted those times back. She hated being damaged goods. Nobody wanted her anymore. Not that it ever really mattered if she had anyone; Ziva really was content being alone. She told herself that all the time.

One night, Ziva returned to her apartment, hoping to unwind. It had been another long day where Leon's words rang through her mind. All Ziva wanted to do was curl up on the couch and watch one of the movies that Tony had given her ages ago.

Tony. Ziva did not know what to think about him anymore. She had grown to love him over the years, yes, but now he surely didn't want her. She was damaged. Nobody wanted a damaged girl. Ziva would just have to forget about him and try to move on alone.

She could not stop thinking about him though. Ziva's thoughts keep replaying all the times that they were together. When they were standing in the bullpen, their arms touching...when he would tousle her hair...the nights they spent undercover...the kisses that they would share during their movie nights...Ziva was missing his touch.

She was sitting watching a black and white movie that Tony had let her borrow, wearing sweats and a t-shirt. Ziva usually wasn't the one to sulk, but today really had been a bad day. Nothing had been going right, and Leon's words replaying in her head had just made it worse.

Since Ziva was in her own world, she jumped when there was a knock at her door. The Israel paused the movie and slowly got off the couch, her hands running through her hair. Ziva headed over to the door and looked through the peephole to see who it was.

Surprised, she opened the door and raised her eyebrows. "Tony, what are you doing here?" Ziva asked, taking a step back as he walked into her apartment.

"It's Friday. Why didn't you wait for me after work?" he asked, turning around and looking at her. "You know that we were gonna watch a movie. You still have a few of mine..." DiNozzo trailed off.

Ziva frowned and looked away from him. "I was tired, Tony. I just wanted to come home and go to bed," she lied, her hand still running her hand through her hair. Ziva walked past him after shutting the door and went back over to the couch, starting the movie again.

DiNozzo watched her, hurt by the fact that she wasn't talking to him. But, there really wasn't anything he could do about it. This was how Ziva acted all the time when she was upset. She put up the walls and wouldn't talk. So, instead, Tony walked over to the couch and sat next to her. DiNozzo wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his body, not uttering a word.

Ziva sighed and snuggled into his side. There was a part of her that wanted to just tell him to get away, but then another part of her wanted to make sure that everything went back to the way things were before Somalia.

After a few minutes, Ziva moved and pulled away from Tony's side. "Tony, you should not be here. We should not...we should not do this anymore. You know the rules," she said softly, hiding the truth from him still.

"Ziva, we've been doing this for almost four years. And you want to stop now? What the hell is wrong with you? What happened there? Why are you pushing the team, pushing me, away?" Tony asked softly, hurt.

"You do not want me, Tony. I am damaged goods," Ziva murmured, not even thinking. She had prayed that Tony hadn't hurt her.

"Damaged goods? Ziva...how...who..." DiNozzo trailed off, looking down at her, confused and concerned.

Ziva didn't look at Tony. The dog was out of the bag now. "Director Vance does not really need me at NCIS, Tony. There is no reason for me to be here. I am damaged goods after what happened. That is what he thinks. He does not need me," she admitted softly.

DiNozzo was silent for a moment and he studied her eyes. The credits began to roll for the movie, and some classical song started to play in the background. "You aren't damaged goods, Ziva. You're perfect just the way you are," Tony replied, moving closer to her, cupping her cheek in his hand.

Ziva sucked in her breath and her eyes frantically searched his for any kind of sign that he was lying. He couldn't be telling the truth, could he? "Tony...I...I am not perfect. I am far from perfect. After what happened, you should not...you should not want me. Director Vance is right, I am damaged goods," she whispered.

"Director Vance needs to shut up or else I will shove that damn toothpick up his ass. Ziva, you are not damaged goods. Why can't you see that?" Tony said, sighing.

Ziva's eyes traveled to his lips, wondering what was happening. Tony was being insistent. This was how they butted heads. They were both stubborn.

"Ziva, I can show you that you aren't damaged goods. I can show you how perfect you are if you just let me," DiNozzo murmured, moving closer to her.

His lips were now millimeters away and Ziva hadn't taken a break in almost a minute. Her cheek was tingling where his hand rested. "Show me then. Prove to me that I am not damaged goods. Director Vance's words are all I can hear, Tony," she whispered.

In one swift move, Tony's lips met Ziva's and his thumb was stroking her cheek. The senior field agent rested his hand on her waist and held onto her lips with his own.

Ziva kissed Tony back hungrily, her whole body melting. She believed everything that Tony was telling her. He made her feel invincible.

A few moments later they reluctantly parted and Ziva opened her eyes and looked up into his own. "Tony..." she trailed off, searching his eyes.

"You are not damaged goods, Ziva. You are mine."


End file.
